Unexpected and Unpredictable
by Emille Bondevik
Summary: This story consists of drabbles strung together but focuses on one main topic: Hetalia. These are some stories I based on 'what-if' questions. Like: "What is someone read Prussia's dairies? And what would they do with that knowledge?" Questions like that. Hope you enjoy it! Feel free to review about anything. And also PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES. [rated T to be SAFE]
1. Sugar High pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (or any other anime I ****might****_ mention_ in thee drabbles).**

* * *

The sun finally peeked over the towering mountains; ash gray with a hint of purple and with ragged ice-capped peaks. Gray light inched across the fjords and villages, attempting to illuminate them.

At this time, the Nordic household was quiet and peaceful, a complete opposite of the busy atmosphere it accomodated in the daytime. Yet, a single teen-at least he was considered a teen in what I like to call country years- crept through the house, oblivious to reality as he went over his plan repeatedly in his mind.

* * *

_Phase #1: Make my way to the kitchen at dawn without waking the others especially Danmark-because he is too loud-and Nor. Especially Nor. _

_Phase #2: Once I have arrived at the kitchen, get Nor's mug-the one that has his flag on it-and make his coffee. Prepare it exactly as he does every morning. But with one difference. Put a LOT, and I mean the put-half-of-the-contents-of-the-sugar-container a lot. (Also, make sure that they do not notice the difference in sugar)_

_Phase #3: Give the mug to Nor saying that it's a thank-you for the present he gave me last week-I hope he buys it._

_Phase #4: When Norway gets on sugar high, whip out my camera-the one with the design of my flag on it-and take as many embarrassing pictures as I can to use as blackmail or for trading/exchanges. (For ex.: I need info only...Romania can give me and he wants something in return. I can give him one of the pictures.)_

* * *

He arrived at his destination: the kitchen. He opened the dishwasher and selected Nor's mug, closing the dishwasher soundlessly again. He made Nor's usual tea, and while he stirred it after a turn in the microwave, he poured some sugar into the cup-if some was considered half the container of sugar. After setting the mug in the microwave to keep it warm, he checked the clock. It read: 5:42. Norway would be up and about at 6 o' clock.

He quietly walked in through the halls, up the stairs, and into his bedroom; opening and closing his door with a soft _click_ at which he winced at. Creeping under his quilt and resting his head on his soft pillows, he yawned. _This is the first time I've woken up so early. I better get a few more minutes of sleep before Nor comes and wakes me up. _He yawned again. Soon afterwards, he fell asleep.

It seemed like only a second had passed before Nor was in his room-a.k.a his lair- and shaking him awake.

"Lillebror, you can sleep or you can miss out on breakfast." he whispered in his usual dull & cool tone. At this, Iceland bolted straight up.

He got out of bed and while he was at it, he slipped his camera from under his pillow and into his pocket. He trudged down the stairs, through the halls, and into the kitchen. As Norway approached the dishwasher to fetch his mug, Iceland stopped him.

"Oh. I almost forgot. I made you your cup of coffee in advance this morning as a thank-you for the present last week. Though I think the new creamer Denmark got is a bit high in sugar." Iceland had a bored/dull tone in his voice and as he said this, he was already trudging to the microwave and brought out the steaming coffee. He handed it to Norway.

"Thanks Ice." Norway replied taking the mug from him. His voice stayed even and his tone was the same as ever. Not a hint of emotion showed on his face; or his curl.

They made their way to their usual seats: two high wooden chairs facing the countertop. Iceland had just took the tablecloth and settled it over his head-the sunlight was still much too bright for his eyes-which rested on his arm, when the peaceful atmosphere was shattered by Denmark singing 'Nordic 5' at the top of his lungs in the shower. A failed attempt. Iceland and Norway groaned. Tino chuckled. Sealand started to sing along. And Sweden remained...well...stoic.


	2. La Tomatina pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia.**

* * *

It was La Tomatina. Though this festival is only celebrated in one village in Spain, the festival somehow had taken affect on the Spaniard. This is what I like to call Spain's "La Tomatina mode." This mode starts the second after midnight. Once Spain wakes, he immediately goes to the market and buys every tomato he can find, then invites all the nations to Spain saying it is under "urgent" circumstances. There, the fight begins.

* * *

**Author's Notes: La Tomatina is celebrated in a small village in Spain called Buñol. This celebration takes place on every last Wednesday of August. The festival is in honor of the town's patron saints, Luis Bertran and the Mare de Deu dels Desemparats (Mother of God of the Defenseless), which is a title of the Virgin Mary. This festival lasts for one week and includes many other activities. One famous activity is a colossal food fight which features ****tomatoes [that come from Extremadura] are brought into town in trucks. The trucks are unloaded in Plaza del Pueblo. The food fight begins once some water cannons are fired. The bounty of tomatoes in the plaza canbe accessed by everyone. They take these tomatoes, squish them for safety issues, then throw them at anyone nearby. It is basically a battle that is categorized under "Every Man for Himself." **

**P.S. I would love to participate in this festival when I have enough money and I am grown up.**


	3. Karaoke Night: Session One

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs mentioned in the following chapter or the Hetalia cast.**

* * *

The Allies, the Axis, the Nordics, and a few others walked in a big group to the karaoke club. It was Saturday night, and it had become a tradition for them to go to the local bar/club to celebrate having survived the past week. The group was chattering about random things. Some pointless and some serious. Some people who were talking were just talking for talking's sake and others had a purpose. Oh well. Nobody cared anyway. They had arrived at their destination.

The group stood in front of blue tinted doors that automatically slid open, welcoming them in. The group carried no hesitation as they stepped through the open doors and into the cool air; a complete opposite of the balmy air of late summer.

"Hey Alfred!" A voice from the nearby bar called out. He was wearing casual clothes: sneakers, a black t-shirt, and some baggy pants. He had on a black fedora too and he would have looked like a normal customer if it were not for the metal tag pinned on his shirt that read, "DANIEL KORZONES," and in smaller letters below it, "BARTENDER."

"Hey dude! I brought my friends over today again!" America/Alfred replied, gesturing to the rest of the group. He looked around at the people crowded in the arcade, around and on the dance floor and accompanied with the DJ, the people playing various activities like Ping-Pong, Billiards, and Bowling, and, last but not least, the people singing on the raised platform, hoping to get a big "10" at the end. But some just weren't so lucky. "I see the place is crowded tonight like always huh?"

"Yeah that's right. But I wouldn't want you to keep wasting your time chatting to me over here. Just go have some fun! Ya still want to talk to me, just come visit my bar." Daniel motioned for them to keep moving forward.

"Thanks dude!" And with that, America lead the group to the karaoke section.

Almost right after they arrived, a voice came on through the speakers. "Who else wants to try their luck?" Oddly, Iceland and Norway were the first to raise their hands, though somewhat slow. "Okay, both of you, COME ON UP! You'll be singing...SOME NIGHTS by FUN!"

Iceland and Norway climbed onto the stage, looking stoic as ever. Mr. Puffin perched on Iceland's shoulder and Mr. Troll hovered behind Norway. Though the people without The Sight couldn't see them of course.

"What are your names?" The voice came on through the speakers again. It seems as though the person operating the speakers must be using the security camera to look at the crowd to see who was raising their hands.

"Emil. Emil Bondevik." Iceland replied.

Soon after, Norway answered, "Lukias. Lukias Bondevik."

"So you're brothers eh? Well, come on, let's stop with the small talk. So, HERE ARE EMIL AND LUKIAS SINGING SOME NIGHTS!"

The music came on and the two countries started to sing.

* * *

_"Iceland: Some nights I stay up cashin' in my bad luck_

_Some nights I call it a draw"_

_"Norway: Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle_

_Some nights I wish they'd just fall off"_

_"Iceland & Norway: But I still wake up_

_I still see your ghost_

_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh_

_What do I stand for?_

_What do I stand for?_

_Most nights, I don't know anymore_

_Oh woah, Oh whoa, Oh oh_

_Oh whoa, Oh whoa, Oh woah, Oh oh"_

Mr. Puffin suddenly materialized into his human form and took the microphone from Iceland.

_"Mr. Puffin: This is it boys, this is WAR!_

_What are we waiting for?_

_Why don't we break the rules already?_

_I was never one to believe the HYPE!_

_Save that for the black & white_

_I try twice as hard, and I'm half as liked_

_But here they come again, to jack my style"_

Mr. Puffin materialized back into a puffin.

_"Norway & Iceland (soft tones): That's alright_

_I found a martyr in my bed tonight_

_She stops my bones from wondering just "Who I am? Who I am? Who I am? Who am I?"_

_Mm-mm, mm-mm"_

_"Norway: Well, some nights I wish that this all would end_

_"'Cause I could use some friends for a change"_

Suddenly, Canada appears "out of thin air" with a microphone. Another voice, this one a child's, took over the speakers for one line. And whose voice was it you ask? Holy Roman Empire's.

_"Canada and HRE : And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again"_

Canada "disappears." And with a crackle of static, the voice leaves.

_"Iceland: Some nights I always win, I always win"_

_"Iceland & Norway: But I still wake up_

_I still see your ghost_

_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh_

_What do I stand for?_

_What do I stand for?_

_Most nights, I don't know..."_

The rest of the Nordics appear onstage. [The following phrases overlap one another.]

_"Finland: Oh come on..."_

_"Norway: Oh come on..."_

_"Iceland: Oh come on..."_

_"Denmark: OH COME ON!"_

_"Norway: Well, that is it guys, that is all_

_5 minutes in and I'm bored again"_

_"Iceland: 10 years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands_

_This one is not for the folks at home_

_Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go"_

_"Norway & Iceland: Who the f**k wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?"_

Ukraine appears from backstage.

_"Ukraine: My heart's breaking for my sister, and the con that she call 'love'"_

Ukraine goes backstage.

_"Iceland: And then I look into my nephew's eyes"_

_"Norway: Man, you wouldn't believe..."_

_"Iceland: The most amazing things..."_

_"Norway: That can come from..."_

_"Iceland & Norway: Some terrible lies"_

_| Vocal Interlude | _

[Don't know what to call it. Listen to the song sometime if you want to know what I'm talking about. It's way too complicated for me to write]

_"Denmark (while putting his arm around Norway and Iceland's rapier grazing his throat): The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me_

_I called you up, but we'd both agree"_

_"Norway (while his troll flings Denmark across the stage): It's for the best you didn't listen..._

_It's for the best we get our distance..oh.."_

The other Nordics joined in on the last phrases of the song. Well...except a KO'ed Denmark laying on the stage with his soul escaping and hovering above him.

_"All the Nordics (except Denmark): It's for the best you didn't listen..._

_It's for the best we get our distance.._

_Oh whoa, Oh whoa, Oh woah, oh oh"_

The music came to an end and the Nordics took a bow, then left. Well, as you may have guessed, Denmark was "escorted," a.k.a. DRAGGED off the stage and left to lie on the ground next to the other Nordics.

* * *

"How about that? What's their score ladies and gentlemen?" The voice crackled through the speakers.

The screen next to the stage flashed white then the number "9.99" appeared on it.

"Hey! Who didn't vote for them?! Show yourself!" A voice from the crowd, a woman's, shouted.

"Well, I didn't like how unannounced people kept on showing up. So..." Another voice, a man's this time, answered, though his sentence trailed off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, settle down please. The score has already been shown so there is no use arguing about it. Also, another singer is coming up. Well, who would like to sing next?" The voice from the speakers intervened. The crowd settled down. France raised his hand.

"Well then, young man, come on up! What is your name?"

France, already on the stage, replied, "Bonjour. Je suis Francis Bonnefoy." Various girls screamed and France somehow managed to make a rose appear, kissed it, then threw it in the crowd. Girls screamed again and clamored to fetch the rose. But somehow, the rose landed in England's glass of rum. England scowled and threw the rose in the trashcan. The girls screamed curses at him. And England replied with a "Go away you gits!" Why am I not surprised?

"Well Francis, let's see...oh. It seems you'll be singing L'amour à la Française." The voice said from the speakers. "Are you ready?"

"Of course." France replied.

The music started to play and France began to sing with his EVER present accent. Oh well, it made the song better. France singing a song in French in a French accent. They always said 3 was a lucky number. I wonder what his score will be?

* * *

_"France: _

_I remember jolie demoiselle_

_The last summer, nous, la tour Eiffel_

_I remember comme tu étais belle_

_So beautiful with your sac Chanel_

_Sur le pont de la Seine_

_Let's do it again, again, again, again_

_You gave me a rendez-vous_

_What is it, what is it?_

_Je le cherche à toi dans les rues_

_Je ne suis pas venir car tu ne l'es plus_

_Je le regarde partout, where are you?_

_My heart is bleeding, oh, I miss you_

_L'amour à la française_

_Let's do it again, again, again, again_

_You gave me a rendez-vous_

_Et je cours, je cours, je cours_

_I've lost l'amour, l'amour, l'amour_

_Je suis perdu, here without you_

_And I'm crazy, seul à Paris_

_Je tu le manques, sans toi I can't_

_Et sous la pluie, I feel sorry_

_Champs-Élysées, alone la nuit_

_Le Moulin Rouge, I feel guilty_

_Et le soleil est plus brûlant que les oiseaux_

_Et dans le ciel, I miss you so_

_A souvenir, a rendez-vous_

_Des fleurs, des fleurs, des fleurs for you_

_Je tu le manques, sans toi I can't_

_Et sous la pluie, I feel sorry_

_Je suis perdu, here without you_

_And I'm crazy, seul à Paris_

_I remember jolie demoiselle_

_The last summer, comme tu étais belle_

_I remember nous, la Tour Eiffel_

_So beautiful with your sac Chanel_

_L'amour à la française_

_C'est que je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime_

_I give you a rendez-vous_

_Et je cours, je cours, je cours_

_I've lost l'amour, l'amour, l'amour_

_Je suis perdu, here without you_

_And I'm crazy, seul à Paris_

_Je tu le manques, sans toi I can't_

_Et sous la pluie, I feel sorry_

_Champs-Élysées, alone la nuit_

_Le Moulin Rouge, I feel guilty_

_Et le soleil est plus brûlant que les oiseaux_

_Et dans le ciel, I miss you so_

_A souvenir, a rendez-vous_

_Des fleurs, des fleurs, des fleurs for you_

_Je tu le manques, sans toi I can't_

_Et sous la pluie, I feel sorry_

_Je suis perdu, here without__..._

* * *

The song ended, followed by obvious squeals and glares from boyfriends. 'Ha. He deserves the glares anyway.' Was probably what England would have said though in a more...**_offensive_** manner. Anyway, he recieved a '5.' You know why? Half of the people attending the karaoke session were guys, the other half were girls. The singer is scored out of '10.' The girls voted for him, the boys didn't. Half and half. So, as a result, he got a '5.' I don't care; it's not my score. But of course, France seemed to care. How nice.

"What? Why did I only get five out of ze ten? I should have gotten a ten!" And blah blah blah he goes. Let's leave him in the emo corner shall we? Okay then. Moving on.

"Who else is brave enough to stand up on the..." a yawn was heard after this sentence then "light"–yeah right–snoring could be heard. Someone immediately turned off the speakers. Then Daniel took over hosting the karaoke session while leaving the bar to his assistant, Michael.

"Come in up! Who wants to test their singing skills?" Daniel inquired. Several hands shot up from the group of countries but he picked America to come up. "Alfred! Come uo and introduce yourself! By the way, the song you'll be singing is...Super Hero by the Vocaloids. This song is sung by Len Kagamine you'll be singing the english cover. Lyrics courtesy of JubyPhonics! [I actually edited her lyrics to match the words she was singing so... but it's only corrected here and there, nothing serious.]

"All right! I'm THE Hero, Alfred F**king Jones! Nice to meet ya'll!" America struck a heroic pose.

"Okay Alfred, the music's starting. Make sure to catch the first lyrics!" Daniel alerted him.

* * *

_"Alfred: It started at a very tender young age_

_I had dreams of only men in red capes_

_Cities filled with wild and crazy bad guys_

_Begs for help from oh so needed hero.._

_Picking up the people's random garbage_

_trying to help the city's lost kittens_

_Telling kids to pick on those of their size_

_Kicking butts of thieves – including this guy!" _

At the last line, he pointed to a random person in the crowd. And, somehow, at the beginning of the song, a red cape had appeared on him. Don't ask me how, it just did. Well then, on with the song.

_"Alfred: Next time I'll be aiming a little bit higher_

_Bringing justice to the whole world_

_Leave it up to me because I'm a SUPER HERO!(America struck another heroic pose)_

_Every lawbreaker is answering to me!_

_And after all the fighting of super lethal battles,_

_I could only come up with one theory_

_That the real evil isn't starting up from the streets...it's from the government!_

_History is cut throat when looking back at it_

_So what if a few lives are lost in the process? (A wince)_

_However you surely mist grasp this concept _

_To beat the real enemy_

_I will persevere because I'm a SUPER HERO_!

_Change the world you know now, the time has finally come!_

_He's a raging psychopath; he's a rotten murderer!_

_But those in a glass house just shouldn't throw stones_

_"Terrorist" they call me? _

_Hey you must be kidding me!_

_Where the hell you taking me? _

_I'm just trying to help!_

_Citizens, this little town, everyone, but only you_

_Promised I would save you, Hero I would be!_

_But the television never showed an ending like this_

_All I ever wanted was to be the one to save the world_

_Oh yeah someone like you..._

_Ah..._

_I know I'm not the one that's going crazy_

_Justice never sleeps; it's never lazy_

_And again a hero will be rising_

_To reclaim this rotten world from all it's sin_

* * *

The music fades off leaving America somewhat somber from the end of the song. _That's not gping to happen to me! Because I'm a REAL super hero! _America thought to himself as he broke into a smile seeing the "10" on the screen. He punched the air in triumph and jumped off the stage.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'm not sure if the lyrics shown here are the original ones but zi hope they are. Anybody can also use JubyPhonic's lyrics AS LONG AS THEY GIVE HER CREDIT. So, that's what I did. Hope you liked the first karaoke session!**


End file.
